


Tell Me

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Imagines, Requested, SVU - Freeform, SVU imagine, Sonny x Reader, imagine, reader - Freeform, that-one-fangirl-person, tumblr imagine, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: You have a bad week and don't want to confide in your boyfriend.





	

She walked around the house, sulking. She knew it wasn’t good. Not for her. Not for her boyfriend. But since Y/N was reserved wth her feelings, she didn’t feel right. She tried to keep the feelings of sorrow and anger inside of her, not wanting to be a burden to Sonny. He’s already worked terribly hard as it is. Did he really want to hear about her problems? In Y/N’s eyes, there’d be no way. The front door opened and closed all in one motion. Y/N hurriedly fixed her hair and put a fake smile on her face. She didn’t wnat her emotions to get in the way of anything. As soon as Sonny walked into the livng room, he noticed that something was off. 

 

“What’s the matter?” He asked, sitting next to his girlfriend. Y/N put on the smile again to mask the emotion that threatened to peek out. 

 

“Nothing.” She answered shortly. It wasn’t like her. Y/N was bubbly and almost always happy and optimistic about everything. Sonny put his hand on her thigh in a gentle and soothing way. It took everything in her power not to break down right there. 

 

“You know you can tell me, right?” Sonny sounded worried but he defintely didn’t want to scare Y/N or make her uncomfortable. She looked at him and just stared for a minute. Like she was contemplating on saying something. But she simply shook her head. 

 

“It’s nothing. Besides, it’s not very interesting.” Y/N laid her head on Sonny’s shoulder, thinking that the conversation would stop. As the couple at in silence for a few moments, Sonny found his mind wandering again. What could Y/N think wouldn’t interest him?

 

“You’re interesting.” He said suddenly. Y/N, who was almost asleep, jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and noticed the concerned expression on his face. “I mean it. There’s nothing you could tell me that I wouldn’t be 100 percent intrigued about.” Y/N giggled for the first time all week. A grin formed on Sonny’s face. 

 

“Well, thanks.” She paused. She hesitated in telling him anything. What if he found her annoying? It didn’t seem that farfetched. “This week sucked.” She started and then it a came out. She went on about anything and everything that she could. About work, about her family. Everything. When she was done, Sonny didn’t criticize her. He pulled her closer to him and they sat in a comfortable silence. It was in that moment that Y/N knew she didn’t want to keep anything from her boyfriend.


End file.
